Coming Back to a Foreign Life-DRRR Fan Fic
by ShadedinMisfit
Summary: This was my first official fan fic. It involves my OC Akira Murasaki who is moving back to Ikebukuro to continue a life the way she wants it to go.
1. The Comeback

Ikebukuro, a place I've always considered home. Where I had unusual but true friends. Where anything can possibly happen at any moment.  
"Now arriving in Ikebukuro station," announced the intercom. As I was stepping off the crowded subway with my backpack and two suitcases I finally felt reassured, possibly for the first time in years. I'll be moving to a place that I've visited constantly but never had the chance to explore.

My name is Akira Murasaki, I'm twenty-two years old. I'm the only child of Jason Wilson. Yes the Jason Wilson, founder of Wilson Airplane Parts. I've always thought that was the least clever name of any company. Anyways, he is well known in both America and Japan. Because of his constant business trips to Tokyo he met my mother, Kagami. I've never understood why my mother married him. To be honest I don't think she even knew. She's a simple, caring women with a beautiful personality. While my father is so self centered and pretentious about everything.  
When I was a year old they divorced and my mother decided to move back to her home in Ikebukuro while Jason had custody of me in Connecticut. He did however allow me to visit her every summer for a month. Everyone assumes that the reason why I'm so anti-social is because the divorce left some sort of mental impact. The truth is that I was too young to remember their divorce and I've gotten use to them not being together so it's never bothered me.  
"Akira", shouted a girl dressed in black. I spotted my friend near the escalator.  
In my monotone voice I waved and shouted back, "hey Erika!" Once I reached her she gave me a tight hug. Like I always do when someone hugs me I gave her a nice pat on the back. It's rare for me to give anyone an actual hug, or any sort of affection.  
While getting on the escalator Erika asked, "So Murasaki how are you?"  
"Good. I'm glad to be back." Then I asked, "How's the rousing city?"  
"Well so much has happened," she started, "It may even leave you dumbfounded."  
We stepped off the escalator and started walking through the crowded city. "Erika you know me, my reaction is the same for everything. I'm very neutral about any event."  
"You never know, there has to be at least one story that'll leave you at least curious."  
I just looked at her and gave her a shrug. Which for some reason made her giggle.

Erika has been dealing with my somewhat passive behavior since we were fourteen. It's kind of odd how I befriended her and Walker, hell it's kind of odd if I really befriend anyone. I was on the roof eating lunch and viewing the city when I heard two people laughing. I glanced over and saw Erika and Walker talking about some manga. I knew they liked that kind of stuff, I've even spotted them reading some manga when they were suppose to do school work.  
Everyday before I would go to school my mother would always tell me, "be sure to make some friends." For her sake I went towards them and asked about the manga. After that we ate lunch on the roof everyday and discussed anything that popped up in our minds. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't of been introduced to manga. I would of never finally cut my hair short like I've always intended, I didn't even care if my dad called me a lesbian for doing it. Most of all I wouldn't have such strange yet great friends.

We arrived in a parking lot where I saw my ride, It really caught my eye because there was some anime character on the door. It defiantly made the green van stand out. I'm taking a wild guess but I believe it was the doing of Erika and Walker.  
"Hey Akira," Kyohei waved then he opened the van trunk for me. I responded back by giving him a friendly wave. Sadly I've only socialized with Kyohei a few times. All I really know about him is that he was part of the Blue Squares and that for some reason doesn't like being called Dota-chin.  
While carefully loading my luggage into the van I spotted someone peering from the backseat, "Hey Walker."  
He smiled and in his usual cheerful tone he replied back, "Welcome back Murasaki." He made room for me as I was heading towards the back seat. Saburo started the engine and we were on our way to the Sakura Hotel.  
For a while I didn't say anything until Kyohei asked, "So Murasaki, how's your dad."  
"He's still as self-centered as ever."  
"Sorry about that," he sighed.  
Suddenly Walker popped in and exclaimed, "I almost forgot, we found you a possible job."  
"What is it," I knew they wouldn't set me up with a shitty job but I still wanted to know.  
"It's at Junkudo, and there was an opening for someone to handle the manga section."  
Junkudo was a bookstore I've always wanted to browse but never had a chance to. According to Erika and Walker it's pretty cool. All and all I wouldn't mind working in the manga section that is if I get it. "I'm guessing you would want me to save you guys a few mangas when they come in."  
"Yes please," Erika gave me a big smile. I knew she was going to respond like that, I just gave a quick smirk.

Sakura Hotel was lit up in big red letters when we pulled up. Even though I told them I would do it myself Kyohei and Saburo carried in my suitcases while I carried in my backpack.  
When we walked in I only saw a middle-aged women working at the front desk. We walked up to the desk and I asked kindly, "Pardon?"  
She looked up, "Hello, how may I help you."  
"I have a reservation," I started, "It should be under Akira Murasaki."  
She checked through a folder before she clapped her hands and said, "Ah room 36B. It's a very nice room." After signing a few papers and paying her she place a key in my slender hand. I thanked her for her kind service and while we headed towards the elevator I heard her say, "Your welcome and have a nice stay."

We reached the third floor and headed down the empty hallway. My room was located near the middle, no matter what it looked like I wouldn't complain about it one bit. I unlocked the door and we entered the small room. All it had was a small kitchen, a bathroom, a bed and a small closet, to me it was perfect.  
"Where should we put your bags," asked Kyohei.  
I thought for a minute, "Just anywhere, I'll organize my belongings later."  
After thanking them for all they've done Kyohei and Saburo departed. I looked outside my window and saw them dive off. Erika and Walker were in the backseat waving goodbye. Even though I knew they wouldn't see me I waved back.

After organizing only some of my belongings I made my bed and went to bed. For hours I laid there staring at the smooth ceiling. This was a habit of mine I've been doing since I was little. That night I replace that habit by falling asleep to the busy noises of the city. From honking cars to angry citizens. I feel asleep to the voice of my home.  
-

THIS WAS MY FIRST OFFICIAL FAN FIC

ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED Sept. 4 2012 on DeviantArt


	2. New Catch

It's odd how unusual life can be, from natural events to human behavior. Although no matter how odd a lovely human may tend to behave I will always love them.  
I met a girl today who possibly has the most peculiar behavior I've encountered. I met my new test subject in the manga section of Junkudo.

"Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Bee-."  
I slowly stretched my arms above my head, "Wake-up time already." Like my usual mornings after I wake up I have a cup of hot tea while I glance out my apartment window. The city was already full of wanderers "I see it's already a busy day for these lovely humans," I said before sipping my tea.  
Ever since Namie managed to escape Ikebukuro I've had to do all the organizing around here. I don't mind because one day I'll expose her for all the foolish acts she's done. Although I'm not sure exactly how to do it just yet. I guess when she'll least expect it.  
After I thoroughly organized my book shelf I came to the realization that I didn't have a single manga. The last time I read one was when I was in my early teens.I've never really had interest in them but I like to have a variety of everything.  
I heard that there was a decent bookstore that everyone was talking about. It must be extremely decent because it was bustling when I arrived. As I was walking around the store I passed by customers who either seemed to boring or to obvious for me. Every once in a while I saw someone that would catch my eye, but only briefly. This girl coming up the isle I was in really caught my eye. She was carrying a box full of manga that I supposedly wanted to add to my bookshelf.  
-

I can tell by her shaky arms that the box was a tad too heavy for her. She's most likely been offered help but she might be to independent for that. Suddenly the box slipped from her grasp and managed to open letting the new manga's to spread throughout the isle. Some of them even reached all the way to my feet. All the girl did was sigh and lean down to start cleaning up the mess she had made. To be generous I started helping her. "Are you Okay?"  
She peered up and kindly said, "I'm fine."  
We were half way done when I asked, "Did any of your co-workers even offer to help you?"  
She paused then answered back, "No. This is actually my first week so I haven't really gotten acquainted with anyone yet."  
From that response I got the feeling that she was a passive girl. I got to the last manga and handed it to her. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have any acquaintance ship's outside of work?"  
I thought she would of been offended or shocked by that question but she quickly responded, "Besides my two high school friends no." She started putting the manga's in there proper place on the shelf. "Why are you asking me so many questions, umm." She stumbled a bit, "N-now it's my turn to ask you something, what's your name?"  
"Oh how rude of me," I started, "I should of introduced myself ages ago." I scotched closer. "I'm Izaya Orihara." I slowly stuck out my right hand wearing a smirk on my face.  
She slowly grabbed my hand, "I'm Akira Murasaki."  
"Well," I grinned, "You've just started another acquaintance ship." She gave me a quick smirk and shrugged. Then she continued shelving the manga.  
Moments later I suggested that we can make our acquainted ship stronger over her lunch break. She gave me a questionable look then from behind a man said, "Murasaki, I'm not disturbing your conversation am I?"  
"No." Then the man gave her a glare and slowly walked away.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "you shouldn't be the scapegoat of something I started."  
"Technically I didn't fully get in trouble." She shelved the last manga. "Oh that does sound like a nice offer, but... My lunch break is in two hours."  
"I'm patient enough to wait," I slowly stood up. "I'll meet you outside by the front door."  
"Okay," she then stood up, "see you then I-Izaya." As she walked towards the back room I gave her a friendly wave and exited Junkudo.

"Russia Sushi, Come to Russia Sushi, You no sick, I swear!"  
I can't believe he's still saying that after all these years. I'm not implying that the food is bad or that the phrase hasn't grown on me it's just that he can be a little more creative. "Salutations Simon," walking past the towering Russian I entered the sushi shop to get some lunch for two.  
By the time I got back with to-go sushi at hand Akira was walking out of Junkudo with a medium sized grey backpack on her shoulders. I walked up to her and with a thin grin and kind tone I said, "Got the food."  
"Oh. I-I'm sorry I assumed," she stopped a moment. "I assumed we were actually going to the resturant."  
She probably thought that this was going to be a date. "Do you have a problem with take out."  
"Oh no no no I don't. I just feel bad now."  
Now I was thrown off. She felt bad now? Maybe she wanted to pay for some of the food. "Why do you feel bad. I thought it would be generous of me to have the sushi by the time your lunch break started."  
"It is generous of you. I just didn't want a guy I just met to feel like he's going to be taken advantage of because he paid for food without any contributions from me."  
Basically what I just assumed "Then I would be overreacting if I thought I was being taken advantage by a girl I just met." I waited for her response.  
"hmm.. I guess your right," she shrugged. We started walking down the street. "I guess I just overreacted."  
"Not really. You just worry about people to much, but that's not entirely bad." I looked over and she gave a smirk and shrug. Then we continued walking down the street.

Shortly after that I told her since I got the food she can pick out the spot we can eat. After pondering about it she lead me to a playground. There was no one currently here. Akira then lead me to the the climbing dome. We got ourselves comfortable and started eating. I observed Akira's eating habits. She wasn't hesitant with the food although she chewed slowly. Most likely she likes to take time with everything to fully understand it.  
"Like music," she asked. She was holding a music player.  
"Sure." She plugged her music device into a little speaker. A song came on that I wasn't familiar with.  
"Is that a foreign song?"  
She nodded, "It's from an American band. I actually use to live there."  
Now we were getting somewhere interesting. "Your a foreigner." I took a bite of some more sushi. "What made you decide to leave were you in trouble for something."  
"Oh no nothing like that I have a good reason."  
"Which is?"  
"Well, I didn't want to be dependent on my father."  
"Is he a bad man?"  
"Well," It seemed like she was struggling to find the right words. "He's just very demeaning towards my mom and I."  
"I see," I said kindly. "How about your mother what's she like."  
"She's very kind hearted."  
"You must really love her." She gave me a nod and ate some more sushi.  
Shortly after we finished our sushi we were ready to leave the park. "Hey I got a question for you Izaya."  
"Ask away Murasaki," I said in a happy tone.  
"Why are you taking so much interest in me."  
I've been asked this question numerous times. Although I would be asked days or even weeks after we've met. I just told her what I tell most people, "It's not just you I'm interested in. I'm interested in everyone. You see I love humans."  
"That's cool," she replied simply.  
"I have a question for you." her eyes perked up, "If your concerned about my interest in you why did you tell me about your family and where you're from. In fact why did you agree to have lunch with me."  
Her eyes wandered trying to find the right answer. "You seemed like a decent guy a-and I don't know. I've been to passive over the years so I just wanted to be well.. Not passive for once."  
We stood still a moment then I heard a little bell sound. Akira pulled out her phone. " Lunch break over. That's to bad." She gave a nod and put her phone away. "This was nice," I said with a grin. "It was nice getting aquainted with you Akira," I held my hand out.  
"Same," she gave him a gently hand shake. It felt like some thing was place in her hand. They started heading there seperate ways. "Bye Izaya Orihara." Izaya lifted his hand and continued walking his direction in a little skip.

While walking back to work the same thought went through Akira's head. "He seems nice a tad strange but nice." She put her belongings back in her work locker. Akira remembered that Izaya gave her something before they departed. She dug it out of her jean pocket. It was just a piece of paper with his cell phone number. She check the back of it. The paper had a password and a website on it. "Dollars?"

ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: September 16 2012


	3. Meeting in the Rain

Sometimes your life can change because of one minor event. One event can lead to someone ruining your life and becoming your biggest pest. Something good may occur that can gain you a relationship. The second possibility is rare for me because people fear my rage. So far there has only been three people I've met who don't fear me. When I met Tom in middle school he actually managed to calm me down at least for a few minutes. Shinra just has an interest in my strength and ever since grade school he's been begging me to do some testing which is never going to happen. The third person is just someone ordinary but I didn't find out she wasn't scared of me until later. I met this girl on a rainy night when I saw her sleeping on a bench.

Everything was blurry and dark it felt like I was floating.

"Akira."

Like nothing could possible harm me.

"Akira."

Nothing to worry about.

"Akira!"

I opened my eyes quickly and I saw two blurry figures. When my eyes finally focused I saw Erika and Walker on the other side of the counter.

"Are you okay," asked Walker. I gave him a slow nod.

"This is the second time you've fallen asleep on us," Erika added in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," I lied. I'm usually tired all the time but today I was exhausted. Thank God I have tomorrow off. It'll give me a chance to sleep in.

Erika grabbed something from her bag and handed it to me. It looked like a thermos, "Here drink this." I untwisted the cap and I smelled the bitter drink, coffee. She knew that I hated coffee from the taste of it to the musky smell but we both knew that it would be a quick pick me up. I slowly sipped the warm beverage. I struggled to swallow it but it eventually felt the warmth going down my throat. I instantly felt a bit better and I forced myself another sip.

Just so my boss wouldn't get mad at me I had to ask Erika and Walker to leave. They understood completely and before they left they bought a few copies of a manga I've been saving for them. Erika told me to keep the coffee and told me that she'll call later. As soon as they left I was given a box of new manga's to shelve. "Four hours and twenty-three minutes until I can go home," I kept repeating in my head. "Twenty-two minutes."

Breaking the recently lit cigarette in half, dropping it, and stepping on it was a sign of anger. Like throwing a crumpled up piece of paper across the room Shizuo picked up the timid man and threw him across the street. It's the same with everyone, "give me a few more days," or "I will repay, I promise." That's when I scare them with my rage. It'll most likely be the same routine tomorrow that is if it doesn't rain.

"That's enough terrorizing for today Shizuo I'm heading home," said Tom. "You coming over?"

Shizuo pondered for a few moments. "Nah. I just wanna head home." He lit a new cigarette and slowly inhaled. "See you later man," he exhaled. He walked down the street with a trail of smoke following him.

I always tended to walk home slowly, mostly to forget about everything that stresses me out but also to observe the bustling city. With it's street performers and decent stores. There's still a bunch of assholes I run into who either try to attack or run away from me. I just try not to draw attention or if they really bother me I toss them like a useless piece of trash. Tonight though only a handful of people were roaming the streets, maybe because of the storm supposedly coming. I stopped for a moment and looked up towards the grey sky watching the clouds slowly move. It's been like this all day I doubt it's going to rain hard. Before I looked away from the dark sky I felt something wet hit my forehead then my nose and then on my cheeks.

"See you later Akira."

"See ya Osamu," I wave back to my co-worker. He works in the adult section of the store. He's a nice middle aged guy but he's very isolated. I'm actually surprised he talked to me just now.

Just before I stepped outside I noticed it was pouring buckets . I set my backpack down and pulled out my dark grey button up hoodie and my iPod. I quickly put on my hoodie and put my ear buds in. Right when I hit shuffle on my music playlist I noticed that it was 7:13. "Shit!" I put my iPod deep into my jean pocket grabbed my backpack and ran outside in the cold rain. Trying not to slip I ran towards the bus stop three blocks away. If I don't get back to the Sakura Hotel by 7:30 the new landlord won't let me in.

A block away I could see my bus driving departing the stop. I stood there breathing the cold air heavily. It wouldn't help to wait for the next bus at 7:45 and I barely have enough money for a cab. My only other choice is to walk home and hope that the landlord is lenient this time.

The women who use to be the land lady of the hotel had a major family emergency and was in need for someone to take her place. In no time a sixty year old man stepped in. He was a strict, demanding man who apparently likes deadlines. Every time I'd pass the front desk he'd always rant about how I spend to much in the hotel and how I barely go anywhere besides my work place. He's also complained about how short my hair is, just like some relatives on my dad's side of the family.

I checked my iPod for the time real quick, 7:27. I still have a few blocks to go. I started to run again bumping into people as I passed by. "Sorry!" "Pardon!" I kept saying in both Japanese and English. After almost slipping on numerous puddles I could finally see the Sakura sign with the red R blinking off and on.

Right when I was about to head in I rammed into the locked door. Feeling a bit soar I saw the dry landlord walking by. "No entry!" he shouted before I even said anything.

"Please! I-I won't ever miss the deadline again. I swear!" As if he didn't hear me he turned off the lights and headed towards the stairs to head to his room.

"Damn," I whispered to myself.

\- Hotaru has entered the room

Pure water 100%: Yo

Kyo: Hey Hotaru! ^.^

Hotaru: Hey guys. Wazzup?

Mai: nm. you?

Hotaru: Well I've had the worst of luck just now.

\- Chrome has entered the room

Chrome: Hey Hey Hey

Pure water 100%: hey Chrome

Mai: hello Chrome

Chrome: Hello everybody *waves*

Chrome: Oh. Bad day today Hotaru. What happened?

Kyo: Yeah what happened?

Hotaru: Well, my landlord won't let me in.

Mai: aww.

Kyo: But it's raining cats and dogs!

Hotaru: Try telling him that.

Hotaru: but I'll be okay. I'll figure something out.

Pure water 100%: Do you need any help?

Hotaru: No. Thank you for the offer though.

-You have a private message from Chrome-

Chrome: Are you sure your okay?

Hotaru: I'm okay Izaya.

Chrome: Come on I can help. Just ask and I'll come and get you.

Hotaru: I thought you said you never really helped humans unless it was necessary for your research.

Chrome: True. But I'm not going to let one of my lovely humans die of hypothermia.

Hotaru: I'm not gonna die. I'll just wait until morning when the landlord opens the doors.

Chrome: But where are you going to sleep?

Hotaru: Under a canopy or on a bench.

Chrome: Or you can just call me so I can get you.

Hotaru: No!

Chrome: Okay, if you say so. Have you realized how stubborn you can be.

Hotaru: *shrugs*

Hotaru: Srry guys g2g

Kyo: OK. Find a safe place to stay.

Mai: Bye.

Pure water 100%: See ya

Chrome: Don't catch a cold.

Hotaru: chrome I won't

Hotaru: Ciao.

\- Hotaru has left the room.

I turned off my phone and stuffed in deep into my backpack. Izaya was right I was a bit stubborn but I never saw that as a bad thing. I guess I got my stubbornness from my mom. She never wanted to feel hopeless because she couldn't take care of her own problems. Although if a problem became way to troublesome then we would push our stubborn actions to the side. Being locked outside was pretty bad but I want to see how I can handle it. Besides it's not much different from when I was a kid. When I use to play outside while dad had one of his long meetings at home. Even if it was raining I would play outside until I'd fall asleep on some patio furniture.

Laying sideways on the bench, remembering my childhood helped me forget how cold it actually was. I pulled the hood of my jacket as tight as I could over my already wet head. Sometime later I started dozing off to my music and brief memories eventually falling asleep on the wet bench.

I've been walking in this rain for at least two hours now. I never realized that my home was this far. I shouldn't really complain though, I'm only fifteen minutes away from home now. I've been stopping in a few dry places to take smoke breaks, so maybe that's why it's taking me so long. I'll just take one more smoke break for the night. I just need to find a dry place.

I found a canopy to stand under to have my last cigarette for today. I browsed the empty wet streets with occasional pedestrians running by trying to find cover. Half way done with my cig I spotted someone on a bench, sleeping. I see people like this all around, most of the time they're homeless but this person didn't seem to fit that lable. This person just seemed freezing. Just to be sure I tossed my stump of a cigarette in the rain and headed across the street.

When I observed the person I was still unsure about him/her. The body slowly turned and laid on it's back. I could see her face now inside the damp hood. She didn't seem homeless. From what I can tell she had pretty decent clothing and dangling out of the hood I saw an ear bud that's probably connected to an MP3 or something similar.

I tried waking her. "Miss," I said repeatedly while giving her a quick shake. "Miss." She was in a deep sleep that I couldn't wake her up from. Giving up on waking her I started to walk away but then I looked back. This girl has been out here for I don't know how long and she's soaking wet. I doubt that hoodie will keep her warm all night with continuous rain. Besides even though you don't here about it as much there are still color gangs out their. Always trying to find people to torture for no real reason. "Damn."

' _Bing-Bing-Bing! Bing-Bing-Bing! Bing-Bing-Bing! Bing-!_ '

"Forgot all about my alarm," I moaned. I put my cell phone back into my backpack. My surprisingly dry backpack. I quickly rubbed my eyes and then I noticed that I was also dry. Also I realized that I wasn't sleeping on a bench but on a couch. Instead of my hoodie keeping me warm it was a dark blue blanket. As I looked around the room I noticed a head full of blonde hair sleeping on a mattress a few feet away. I'm surprised that he didn't wake up from my high pitched alarm. He turned to his side where I can see his face. He seemed like a calm guy but it seemed like he had a hint of stress in his face. Then I noticed his eye lids twitching. I pulled the blanket over my face and pretended that I was still asleep but I kept one eye open to see him wake.

I sat up in my bed and scratched the back of my head. It was really late when I got to my apartment with the girl in the wet hoodie. While carrying her back home I decided that she would only stay the night then when she woke up she'll go home. Most likely she'd freak out and start questioning why we're in some apartment. I'll try to calm her but if she starts shit I'll just kick her out. I looked over towards my couch and saw the girl with the blanket covering her face sleeping. Then I noticed that her eyes were opened. "Morning."

I pulled the blanket away from my face. "Morning," I replied back. I sat up with the blanket now over my shoulders. Not knowing what to say next I blurted, "I'm guessing you saved me from the rain."

"Yep," he nodded. "I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge."

"Everyone says I'm a pretty heavy sleeper."

"And they are right."

I gave the man a quick smirk.

I waited for her to freak out for about three minutes but I didn't even see a concerned look in her sage colored eyes. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." He slowly got up and went to his small kitchen to get some food. While he was in there I skimmed the room once again spotting both of our shoes by the door and my hoodie on a little hook. It's just odd. A guy I don't even know helped me out. Maybe he was sent by Izaya but that's to complex of an assumption. The tall man came back with two small bowls of Okayu. Before he handed it to me I got up and grabbed it. "T-thank you." I sat on the floor cross-legged now and waited for him to sit down.

I finished the Okayu before she did. For the longest time we didn't say anything but occasionally she caught me glancing at her. I don't get why the hell she's not freaking out or questioning me by now. "What were you doing in the rain last night?"

She looked up from the bowl. "W-well," she stuttered. "I was locked out of the hotel I live at."

"Why," I asked suspisiously.

"The new landlord has a deadline for everyone and I missed it."

"He sounds like a hard ass." she gave me a nod. "But don't you have any friends that could of helped you out?"

"I do," she set down her empty bowl. "I decided to be stupid. I wanted to see how I could of handled the situation."

I thought to myself, That isn't completely stupid. Even if it is we all make dumb-ass mistakes, I should know.

After breakfast she started getting her things so she can head home. "Here," I handed her an umbrella. "It's still raining outside."

"Oh," she looked out the window to see the buildings blurred by the rain. She took the the umbrella, "Thank you." She was almost out the door when she said, "and thank you for letting me stay here." She walked out the door and started heading down the hallway.

I opened the door to see her walk down the hall until she turned the corner to head towards the elevator. "Such a calm girl."

"Murasaki! Just got in some new manga. The boxes are over there," my boss pointed to a couple of boxes stacked on a desk. He handed me a box cutter then walked away and left me alone in the backroom with the box cutter and unopened boxes keeping me company.

After leaving the tall stranger's apartment yesterday I was allowed back into the hotel. As soon as I got to my room I fell onto my bed to slumber for an hour or two more. Ever since yesterday the thought of that stranger helping me wouldn't stop rolling around my tired mind. I guess kindness can find you in certain situations.

It didn't take long for me to unpack and shelve the manga's. Actually it took less time than I thought it would. I heard my boss yelling at one of my co-workers from across the store. "Osamu! There's someone who wants to talk to you in the back." Osamu had a hint of a worried look on his face. He walked into the backroom to talk to whoever needed him. "Everyone else take your lunch break!"

I pulled out my phone to check the time. "Oh it is lunch time." Everyone headed towards the backroom to check out for lunch. A few of them went to restaurants nearby while the rest, including me, grabbed their lunch from the fridge. I just had some left over noodles from about two days ago when I went out to lunch with Izaya. They still tasted pretty good for left over noodles.

I remember what Izaya asked me that day, "So you know when we're young and we have dreams about what we want to be?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he started, "What did you wanna be?" He waited for me to answer.

"To be honest I never really knew what I wanted to be."

"So you didn't have your mind fully set for one thing yet you went ahead and got a Bachelors degree."

"I got that for just in case I do figure out what I want to do. In my opinion we should experiment with opportunities and not be totally devoted to just one thing."

"Interesting," he replied. He sipped some of his favorite tea.

I finished my left over lunch and tossed it into the trash. I passed by the backdoor that was slightly open. I heard someone say, "You do realize this isn't enough right Osamu?"

"Please I just need a little bit more time," the middle aged man begged. "I've been struggling a-and.."

"You said that last time," said Tom.

"But..", I grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"I hate excusses you know. Especially constant pathetic ones," I held up the scared man up higher. Osamu somehow managed to slip away from my grip and started running away from the alley and into the streets.

I was about to chase after him until Tom said, "Hey Shizuo." He summoned me over. When I came back I noticed that someone was eavesdropping. A pair of familiar calm eyes were staring back at us. "You?"

I came outside to acknowledge the tall stranger. "Hello again." Just like the other day I had no idea what to say. "So Shizuo the bartender."

"Actually I'm more like a bodyguard," I looked up where Shizuo pinned Osamu. The concrete wall was cracked like in the aftermath of a mild Earth quake.

"Your strong too." I looked back at the now shamed looking man.

"He doesn't entirely enjoy his strength," said the other man with dread locks. "Names Tom," He stuck out his hand.

"Akira," I gave his hand a quick shake. Before any of us could say anything else my boss peered from the back door and said, "Murasaki back inside."

"Coming," I replied. Not wanting to leave so quickly I asked the tall man, "So far we've met in awkward situations haven't we?"

"I guess so," he replied.

We were about to head our separate ways when I mentioned, "Oh and thank you."

"For what."

"The other night. I never really thanked you for what you did." I took a strand of hair away from my face. "So, thank you Shizuo."

"No problem. Akira."

As she headed back inside I started walking with Tom to head to our next destination.

"Who the hell was that," asked Tom.

"Just a girl I met," I replied. "A very calm girl."


End file.
